


Stolen Moments

by DaeMEon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMEon/pseuds/DaeMEon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloaked, hidden away, and completely turned on by Shepard and Miranda, Kasumi quietly fucks her wetness under her catsuit. Inevitably, she gets caught and fucked herself by someone who's been watching the three of them.<br/>Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated both here or at the kinkmeme:  
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7674.html?thread=36577530#t36577530

Miranda Lawson was up to something. Kasumi was sure of it. Everybody was getting nervous as the time approached to go through the Omega 4 Relay and with the Normandy being practically a ghost ship with all the crew gone, every little thing was more obvious than before. Noises were louder. Silences were deeper.  
So when the Cerberus operative started shuffling around the engine room, Kasumi got curious. Lawson was careful and thorough, but she seemed too occupied to worry about Kasumi. The thief was especially suspicious because Lawson’s eyes were livid, glinting with an odd excitement. Quite the difference from her cold, eviscerating stare.

Kasumi set up camp near a service hatchway overlooking the entrance to the engine room and giving a good view of the drivecore. Even without her cloak, she would be hard to spot. She didn’t have to wait too long. The XO came down again, more nervous than before, trying to look calm as she fidgeted with the controls. Was she sabotaging the engines? Was she a spy, an agent of the enemy? Was she sending a message to someone to take over the ship now?

The elevator door hissed open, and Shepard himself stepped out, making both women snap their heads in the elevator’s direction. Shepard was smiling, and Kasumi almost chuckled to herself. The commander caught the Cerberus bitch red-handed! This should be fun! She carefully tapped her omni-tool, hoping they wouldn’t notice.

Lawson spun around and smiled, no doubt trying to hide her devious intentions. This wouldn’t work on the commander, though, Kasumi thought. He would see right through—

Or not. The cunning Cerberus agent just kept smiling, tilting her hip and her head and the next moment, Shepard was grabbing her waist, Lawson was hanging onto his shoulders and they started kissing, both of them moaning softly as they tasted each other.

Kasumi squirmed. She might have been completely wrong about Lawson’s intentions, and the XO and the commander might have been an item. The thief felt deflated at first, the disappointment making her chest feel tight for a second. She had to admit, they kept it under wraps quite well. Until now.

Speaking of wraps, Shepard was already peeling off Lawson’s top, who was sitting on the railing, her legs wrapped around Shepard’s waist. Shepard’s hands revealed a very classy, fine black bra, hugging perfectly proportioned breasts, heaving as Lawson was trying to catch her breath. She grabbed Shepard’s head and kissed him fiercely, making him stagger backwards, the Cerberus agent clinging to him. He was quick to grab Lawson’s ass with both hands, that almost made Kasumi snort. Of course. Eventually that ass needed to be grabbed.

Kasumi shifted her weight on her feet, trying to get into a more comfortable position. This was going to take a while. There was a bit of jostling, and soon Shepard was on his back, Lawson straddling him, rocking her hips gently as her hands slipped under his shirt and slipped up his torso towards his chest, crumpling his shirt up his neck, while she was giving him a premium view of her delicately packaged, swaying breasts.

This of course explained all of Lawson’s comings and goings, Kasumi thought absently, as she squeezed her thighs together, just to flex her muscles and avoid cramps, she told herself. She had to grip the edge of her cover when Shepard reached up with both hands and grabbed Lawson’s breast and the dark haired woman moaned in pleasure. Kasumi could almost feel that touch on her more modest breasts, but if she would have Lawson’s proportions, that would exactly be the way she want them squeezed. Lawson ground her hip back and forth over Shepard’s crotch as she leaned into Shepard’s hands, arching her back, her hands running up his arms and grab his wrists on her chest.

Kasumi frowned as she watched the events unfold. Yes, it was inappropriate, which was kind of her forte, and it was juicy for sure, but it was really getting hot down here on the Engineering Deck, wasn’t it? She shuffled her feet as Lawson playfully removed her bra, not missing a beat in rocking her hip over the now also topless Shepard. God, Shepard did have a firm bod, and his darker skin tone just highlighted Lawson’s curves as his hands explored the Cerberus operative’s lean waist and toned belly.

Only when they finally returned to kissing and Lawson pressing her breasts against Shepard’s chest and they groped each other in an embrace with a lot of moans, Kasumi dared to move. No position seemed to be comfortable enough and it was getting REALLY hot under the cloak. Maybe it retained more heat that she didn’t notice before, because she was usually moving. She could feel her own excitement rising. She needed to do something about it.

Kasumi knew she should leave, but she was curious if the rest of Lawson’s body was as perfect, and if Shepard was as well proportioned and hard all over. She just needed to press her hand between her thighs and squeeze down on it. Yes, that was better. 

Lawson let out a soft yelp, that shook Kasumi from her reverie and focused her attention at them, now Shepard lying on top of Lawson, enjoying the cushion of her breasts, making the woman squirm and moan on the floor while he made wet noises, his lips wrapping around her nipples. This was definitely making Kasumi feel hotter. She had to take deep breaths, but it didn’t help with the calming down. Her hand squeezed her mound, her thighs squeezed her hand and she pressed her lips together to stop herself from making a sound. Not that those two would notice, judging by the sounds.

When she focused, Shepard was already dragging that catsuit down Lawson’s shapely legs and Kasumi thought, why not? She needed to unzip her own suit under the cloak, starting slowly from the neck down to the crotch, slipping it open carefully. The air rippled at Kasumi’s hiding place, betraying her unusual movements. She slipped her right hand under it to grab her left breast and give her modest roundness a soothing massage, trying to copy Shepard’s hand as they squeezed and rubbed Miranda Lawson’s chest.

Maybe she should make a habit out of… observing the XO. Especially if Shepard and Lawson were going to get on with this. They were the only ones who had their separate quarters on the whole ship and they still decided to do this where anybody could stumble upon them. Kasumi surely hoped they make a habit out of this, because her nipples were already hard and it felt so good to fondle them, not to mention the warmth in her belly and the danger of getting a damp patch on her underwear.

Lawson was making more noises, her legs pulled up, Shepard diving between her squirming thighs, her hands grabbing the back of her head. Lawson was getting herself worked up, leaning her head back and arching her back, making her swaying breasts all the more prominent. God, those were fine tits, Kasumi thought, but then quickly wondered how would Shepard work his lips between _her_ legs, and that made her almost gasp. She bit her lip, giving up and slipping her left hand into her panties, just to soothe the tingling in her loins. Her slender fingers brushed over her dark patch of hair and found her smooth folds, curling her fingers around her mound, feeling dampness already.

Her attention was focused back on the couple when she heard muffled noises, Lawson biting down on the back of her hand while her whole body spasmed in the throes of an orgasm, throwing her body around as much as she could with Shepard gripping her thighs and keeping her hip pinned to the floor, not relenting his assault on her sex. Those perfectly proportioned breasts bounced around delightfully, even Shepard seemed to notice them and reached out to grab one in a firm grip, making both Miranda and Kasumi gasp, the petite thief squeezing both her breast and her pussy reflexively. She tried to imagine what Shepard’s tongue and lips were doing between his XO’s leg and used two fingers to dig between her petals and rub them, collecting moisture on her fingertips.

She didn’t know how long she could keep this up without making noises and betraying herself, but she already felt her face flush and her ears burn, taking more shallow breaths. It also didn’t help that Shepard was kneeling up, and Miranda was crawling on her hands uncertainly and tugged down his pants from his waist to his knees, letting his hard erection pop out and bounce free in front of Lawson’s face, who let out a small sigh at the sight and looked up at him smiling.

Kasumi stared ahead frozen, forgetting to breathe. Even his cock was the right size, and standing proud below his ripped six-pack abs, she could not stop herself from letting out a sigh too and opening her mouth. Lawson grabbed it firmly in one hand and started stroking it, kneeling up as well to plant a hungry kiss on his lips, no doubt tasting herself on him. Kasumi had to pinch her nipple to jolt herself back to attention, her pussy soaking her fingers as she rubbed her folds.

There they were, two damn near perfect people, kneeling in front of each other, locked in a kiss, naked, she stroking his proud cock the whole length, and it was so very hot…

Someone grabbed Kasumi’s hoodie and yanked it off her head, a large palm cupping her mouth and pinning her to himself. “Gotcha!” a man whispered, his other hand grabbing her left wrist, just above her panties, trapping her hand over her pussy. “Not a peep.”  
 _Jacob!_ Kasumi thought, her heart racing faster. The last person she would want to embarrass herself in front of… This was bad on so many levels!

Kasumi froze, and the man nearly wrapped around her, her wrist just a twig in his large hand, towering above her at least a head taller.  
“Keep looking forward,” he whispered, letting go of her mouth. He peeled away her suit from her breasts and his other hand slipped between her legs, trapping her hand over her damp sex. “Go on.”

Kasumi blinked, shivering at first from his voice and suggestion. She didn’t really want to, put off by getting caught, but she saw a pale hand groping Shepard’s chest and heard the wet noises as Lawson’s lips wrapped around his cock, sliding forward, towards his lap, back and forth, in a slow, smooth rhythm. Shepard moaned and sunk a hand into his XO’s dark hair and glared down at her on her hands and knees, watching as she gently wiggled her hip.

Kasumi’s hands automatically continued their work, slippery fingertips circling between her folds, under Jacob’s palm, her right breast disappearing in his other hand, while she twirled her hard nipple with her other hand. She felt Taylor’s mass behind her, trapped against him like a bug, his warm, firm body pressing against hers. She involuntarily rubbed her back against his crotch, making Taylor chuckle softly.  
“Eager, aren’t we?” he purred, pressing her hand harder into her sex.

Out there, things were heating up, Lawson still kneeling but her back arched, Shepard leaning over her and holding her with a palm pressed into her back to stop her from falling while he showered her chest with greedy kisses. Kasumi, still feeling trapped, tried to distract herself by imagining what was happening between their legs, how their laps pressed together, wondering if Shepard’s throbbing hardness was caught between their bodies, or pressing against Lawson’s sex between her legs. She tried to squint, maybe to see some more details, but all those rolling muscles and flat abs rubbing, Lawson’s trademark, round ass clenching made it harder to see.

She couldn’t help slipping a digit between her moist folds, pushing it deeper. She didn’t care if Taylor was able to feel it through his palm or not. He was definitely squeezing her harder, and she felt the need to wiggle her hip, rub her backside across his bulging crotch.  
“Quite the view, isn’t it?” Jacob teased,rubbing his rough palm over her breast, pressing it almost flat against her ribcage. “Wondering what would he do to you if you were in her place?” His low voice rumbled in her ear, just making her belly tingle. His finger pressed between her folds, finding hers and pushing it deeper, making Kasumi jump a little and grab his wrist on her chest, the tension dissolving into an electric feeling that spread to her limbs, making her knees weak. She whimpered very quietly, almost begging to Taylor. She wasn’t sure why, though, just that she instinctively rolled her hips into his palms and against his lap.

“You don’t want to miss this part,” Jacob whispered, kneading her breast, her pale globes disappearing under his dark palm as he rubbed them back and forth urging her other hand to sink her finger deeper, more moisture escaping.

In the meantime, Shepard tried to lay Lawson onto her back and slip between her legs, but she rolled him off and slowly stood up in the most lascivious way possible, radiating raw desire, challenging him to take her. And he did, leaping at her from a kneeling position, slamming her against the wall, making Lawson whimper loudly from the excitement, her breath knocked out of her. Her pale, long legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Lawson was almost facing Kasumi, but fortunately Shepard’s shoulders and head blocked her view. Consequently, Shepard was almost completely turning his back to Kasumi and she could see from the rolling of his shoulder muscles that he reached between them with a hand. The next thing she saw was his butt clenching as he thrust forward, back muscles tightening. Lawson gasped out loud, her thighs squeezing his waist and her heels dug into his buttcheeks, bouncing off as he started to move his hips back and forth, making the Cerberus woman slowly slide up and down along the wall with moans of delight escaping her lips.

“Yes, that’s Miranda,” Jacob chuckled, “Never on the bottom.”  
Kasumi shuddered from the voice and the almost hypnotic undulation of Shepard’s muscles as he very slowly but firmly fucked Miranda Lawson against the wall. Kasumi had to lick her dry lips, her head swimming as she drifted between the stimulating sight of the couple and the tingling sense of arousal that Jacob’s voice amplified in her, making her whole body squirm, circling her hip, rolling her chest under his touch. Taylor was moving his hands in sync with Shepard’s moves, Kasumi pressing into each squeeze. She didn’t dare to speak, to tell Jacob that she was fine with him between her legs instead of Shepard.

As Lawson’s rhythmic moaning and Shepard’s grunts grew faster, Kasumi felt heat rising in the pit of her stomach, spreading out everywhere, making her knees weak. She felt like she was shrinking and Taylor was getting larger. Or maybe she was just sinking to her knees.  
“That’s enough,” came Taylor’s voice as he pulled her hand away from her lap and started lifting it, past her head and shoulders. She gasped when she felt his mouth wrapping around her wet finger, his tongue twirling around, licking off her taste. He hummed appreciatively, while she tried to control her breathing and not moan out loud. She fixed her gaze on Shepard, the way Lawson’s hands wrapped around and clawed his shoulder blades. She wanted to claw something, too.

Instead, Jacob twisted her arm behind her back and placed it firmly on his bulge, while leaning very close to her ear. “Keep looking forward. You know what to do.”  
She did, and while she fumbled with his pants, his hands engulfed her shoulders and peeled down her suit. She shivered in the coolness of the engineering deck, her body radiating the excess heat collected under her garment. She soon felt Jacob’s palm slipping back to cup her breast and his other hand crawling down her tight stomach towards her lap.

She swiftly opened Jacob’s pants and wrapped her fingers around his cock spilling out. It felt hot, thick and hard in her palm and this time she couldn’t stop herself from moaning quietly. She was staring ahead, but didn’t focus on the couple. Now that she grabbed Jacob’s throbbing cock and his fingertips reached her folds, she forced herself to concentrate, before her small sounds of pleasure gave her away.

Kasumi saw Shepard sitting on the ground, his back against the railing around the engine room, Lawson kneeling over his lap and lowered herself down slowly, her back snaking, a happy moan escaping her lips. Kasumi’s hand automatically mimicked the move on Taylor’s hard cock. The man leaned over her, breathing into her hair, barely controlling his own arousal. “Keep going,” he mumbled, his fingers curling around her mound, one pushing between her swollen lips and slipping inside her. She tensed, raising her hip a bit, grabbing his cock harder.

“Man, that ass,” Taylor whispered as they both watched hypnotized as Lawson slowly lifted and lowered her hip into Shepard’s lap, her moves teasing, even her little gasps sounding like chuckles. Shepard looked back at her with a wide smile, one hand stroking her back, the other caressing her rolling-rocking ass. It was impossibly round now that Lawson was kneeling and arching her back, simultaneously rubbing her breasts against Shepard’s chest and grinding her clit into his lap.

Kasumi realized that she was moving her hip in the same rhythm, up and down Jacob’s finger that wormed itself deeper, while she hung onto his cock, forgetting to breathe on every second stroke. She was getting dizzy and Taylor breathed harder and harder through his nose into her hair, pressing his lips into the back of her neck, rubbing her tit faster and harder. Lawson and Shepard were also getting there, the Cerberus woman moving faster, every smooth lift ending in a hard drop as she let him sink into her as deep as possible.

The noises were getting louder as well and Kasumi lost it first, biting down on her lip as the wave of tingling pleasure washed over her, collapsing onto her knees and soaking Taylor’s fingers with her release, Taylor gripping her breast firm and holding her upright while she rode out her pleasure. Even as she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, she imagined how Lawson’s ass bounced and rippled in Shepard’s lap.

She looked up again, and by that time Lawson was on her knees again, hanging onto the railing desperately while Shepard pumped into her from behind, giving Kasumi and Taylor a perfect view of everything. Taylor squeezed her breast and dug his finger deeper into her quivering sex, jolting her back, and she knew what she had to do.

She gripped Jacob’s cock firmly and started moving her hand up and down his girth, rubbing the dripping tip against the small of her back, trying to follow the rhythm Shepard was keeping. She could focus on it better now, helped by Lawson’s steady stream of “yes, yes, fuck” sighs and wiggling hip. Kasumi knew when the other woman climaxed, the trembling of her thighs and the jerking of her hips into Shepard’s thrusts a clear tell. Gaze locked at Shepard’s cock sinking in and pulling out, she rubbed Taylor off, grinding her hip against his finger and spanking herself gently with his bouncing tip. She felt his cock swell under her grip, Taylor squeezing her harder and burying his face into her hair, but still, she gasped out loud when the first burst of his hotness hit the small of her back, followed by a few more shots as it kept twitching in her hand and she didn’t dare to stop for a few more strokes, when his eruption lost strength.

She didn’t even notice when Shepard finished, their bodies collapsing on the ground, Shepard wrapping around Lawson, hips rolling, waists snaking, legs twitching. She just noticed Jacob pulling away, his wet, hard cock gone from her grip that made her whimper in disappointment. His hands left her body as well, cold air rushing in where his palms warmed up her soft curves.

Kasumi heard the sound of his pants zipping close and she felt his hot lip on her ear. “That was a good job, Kasumi. Clean up and meet me in the weapons room in an hour.” He whispered and she felt him gone. 

She was kneeling on the floor in the maintenance shaft niche, spent, touching her soaked wet lap and feeling Taylor’s hot cum slowly trickling down into the valley of her cheeks. She watched as Shepard and Lawson cuddled, mumbling something amongst each other while Kasumi wondered how could she possibly dress up and leave unnoticed without making a bigger mess of herself. With thighs trembling she decided it was hopeless. Still, she couldn’t help but smile. Getting caught never felt this good before.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt kind of automatically lent itself to Shepard/Miranda, seeing as they could have been caught in the engine room, before the suicide mission. It also seemed logical who would catch Kasumi in the act. Okay, so basically the promt wrote itself. Silly little thing.


End file.
